This invention relates to plants generally, and more specifically to a multi-purpose device for suppressing weeds and enhancing plant growth.
Crops, plants, trees and vegetables growing on commercial farms or in municipal and household gardens must constantly battle weeds for survival. Undesired growth of weeds, grass and the like in the region immediately adjacent the stems or trunks of plants and trees is both unsightly and difficult to control because ordinary mowers and other cutting devices cannot efficiently cut such undesired growth.
Although there are existing chemicals that can be used to preferentially kill the weeds, these chemicals are typically harmful to the environment. Other methods of suppressing weeds, such as positioning plastic or cloth weed guards as barriers around plants and crops, are expensive and they also can be harmful to the environment because plastic and cloth are generally not biodegradable. Less harmful or biodegradable weed barriers, such as newspaper or cardboard, are typically swept away by the wind or a heavy rainfall.
Another problem faced by farmers is disposing of the waste byproducts that result from growing food products on farms. For example, almond growers must destroy massive quantities of wood pruned from their trees every year. Burning the wood is harmful to the environment and cogeneration plants have become too expensive. What is needed is a relatively inexpensive method of discarding farm waste products, such as almond wood chips, without harming the environment.